The Kidnap of Vinny Tennyson
The Kidnap of Vinny Tennyson is a fanfiction story written by Wolf Gang95 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on December 28, 2014. Overview This story is about a member that we had on the wiki who quit or disappeared as mystery. This fanfic is to honor him. Story Chapter 1 It was a bright sunny day on planet earth This kid named Vinny Tennyson was walking towards the pool to have a nice relaxation. Vinny then realized where was Dylan. " Dylan? Bro! Where are you?!? " He gasped. Vinny then had a cold shiver go through his spine he looked at his reflection down the pool he saw a huge robot behind him. " Huh? Looks like...Vilius! Ah! Can't be! " He said. " It can be... " Said the robot. Vinny gulped. He looked back Then something hit him and it was over for him. Chapter 2: Where am I? (Quarton) Bravenwolf was locked up in a jail prison where there was no light and no water. " Where am I? " Questioned Bravenwolf. Suddenly he saw Slyger. " Yeah right! It can't be you! " Laughed Bravenwolf. " Ugh where am I? " Questioned a voice. " Huh? " Questioned Bravenwolf. He looked and saw a guardian next to him it was Eurus! " Dylan? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " Bravenwolf! " Yelled Eurus. " Vinny? " Questioned Eurus. " Brother! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Wow I am Bravenwolf! yay! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Oh no! Vilius! the 2 twerps had awakened! " Yelled Slyger. " You know what? " Said Vilius. " What? " Said Slyger. Vilius jumped high in the air " Vilius tenkai dark tempest titan mode! " Yelled Vilius. Vilius shapeshifted into tenkai elemental titan mode. Slyger and Granox also shapeshifted into tenkai titan mode. " Uh oh where are my weapons? " reacted Bravenwolf. Suddenly Eurus grabbed his hands towards his weapons and got them and shot Slyger. He broke the jail bar and left quickly. " Don't worry help is on the way! " Yelled Eurus. " You better... " Sighed Bravenwolf. " But I can't I gotta go! " Said Bravenwolf running as fast as he can suddenly Slyger appeared " Come back here you little wimp! " Yelled Slyger. Bravenwolf went under between his two feet and kept running. As he raned he saw a exit door. " Soon gonna make it! " Yelped Bravenwolf. Then 2 big feet appeared in front of him. " Oh no you DON'T!!!!!!!! " Yelled titan Vilius zapping Bravenwolf with his trident. Bravenwolf fell unconscious. Chapter 3: Return and Never Came Back Guardian Eurus flew through out Quarton and looked for a way to escape back to Earth. Suddenly he had an idea " Hey! If I summon my tenkai energy I might get out of here! " Said Eurus. Eurus then expelled his tenkai energy and a whole blast of surge went through out him and he disappeared... As Dylan was running back home he went to his room and started his PC. On chat was Nightmare9188, TenkaiSpeed04 , AnonBaiter, Joshuajacobson95, Crimson and Anime G (Mariel & Meari). This is what Dylan type. Guardian Dylan: Guys? we got trouble! Nightmare9188: what? Anime g: ? TenkaiSpeed04: What? Anon Baiter: What? Guardian Dylan: Vinny got captured and...Vilius is ...REAL! everyone except... Dylan: WHAT?!? " I need your help before it's too late.. ". Nightmare9188: okay, we have to save Vinny. Who's in? TenkaiSpeed04: me! Josh: me in? Of course! AnonBaiter: yep. Crimson: yeah. :P. Anime G (both twins): YUS. Nightmare9188: Okay I will discuss the plan in a group pm. "Thank you thank you!" Said Dylan. Chapter 4: Making the Portal! Nightmare: Okay guys first thing is first...we need a portal. TenkaiSpeed04: I know how! Crimson: How? TenkaiSpeed04: Since Quarton is real we can use the portal toy! AnonBaiter: Seriously? Nightmare9188:... Anime G (both twins): I think it will work for you but not for us.. TenkaiSpeed04: (Shapeshifts the portal to the portal device) There! Joshuajacobson95: YAY! TenkaiSpeed04 (Prepares to zap the laptop and himself at the same time. Crimson: Speaking of..DONT ZAP US!!!!!!!!! Portal device zaps everyone to Quarton..With the laptop.. Nightmare9188 shapeshifts into Guardian Boreas, TenkaiSpeed04 shapeshifts into Tributon, Joshuajacobson96 shapeshifts into Valorn, AnonBaiter shapeshifts into Lydendor, Crimson the Fax shapeshifts into Dromus, Meari shapeshifts into Venetta, and Mariel shapeshifts into Zephryus. They land on Quarton. Guardian Boreas aka Night: Is Bravenwolf aka vinny stuck in Vilius castle? Guardian Eurus aka Dylan: Yus. Dromus aka Crimson: Ok. Tributon aka speed: Let's go! Venetta aka meari: AYE! The team walks to the castle (Earth at Josh's house) Marina: JOSH CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM. Marina enters the room and Josh isnt there. Marina: OH THAT BOY....HE"S GONNA GET IT.. (Quarton a t vilius castle) A laptop floated in front of Tributon aka speed. Tributon aka Speed: Uhh...This is my PC. Boreas aka Night: Cool. Tributon aka Speed looks at PC. The PC started to speak. PC: Hi, i am A.I., and in order to go rescue Bravenwolf, we have to climb on the wall up to the last window. Zephryus aka Mariel: How do we get up there?! Lydendor aka AnonBaiter: I know... Dromus aka Crimson The Fandroxonian: How? Lydendor aka AnonBaiter: My chain saber! Tributon aka Speed: Cool. Lydendor aka AnonBaiter: (Throws chain saber at the wall and climbs up the tower with the others following him behind) Chapter 5: Rescuing Vinny aka Bravenwolf The team then went through the window and saw a pack of corrupted beasts growling at them. Tributon aka Speed: DARN! Vinny wont make it! Guardian Boreas aka Night: Well..If i blast them with my guardian's gun they will be gone in a sec. (Boreas aka night blasts the corrupted beasts and they all explode Suddenly more corrupted soilders and corrupted beasts and tons of hos comes in the front. Eurus aka Dylan" Night should we? Boreas aka Night: Yes. Corekai assemble! Beag and tons of corekai comes. Eurus aka Dylan: Eurus tenkai megafusion engage! Boreas aka Night: Boreas tenkai megafusion engage! The two then destroys all the enemies in one blow. (Guardian Boreas aka Night and Guardian Eurus aka Dylan shapeshift back to their normal modes.) Venetta aka Meari: Okay lets go! The team then gets to the lair but its too late. Bravenwolf was destroyed. Vilius: Whew that was just like a piece of cake! Venetta aka Meari: NO!!!!!! she runs onto the body and mourns. Everyone starts to cry. Boreas aka Night: I will revive him! Venetta aka Meari: I love you....she then kisses Bravenwolf. Boreas then zaps Bravenwolf and Bravenwolf is back alive. Boreas aka Night: Want titan powers Venetta? Venetta aka Meari: YUS. Boreas aka Night zaps Venetta. (Venetta levels up) Venetta aka meari: Bravenwolf, for the symbol of our love..lets titan fuse! Bravenwolf aka Vinny: Sure! Tenkai titan fusion mode engage! (Both titan fuse.) Eurus aka Dylan: Should i..? Boreas aka Night: No... Both lovers then hit Vilius back and forth. Vilius: NOOO STOP!!!!! Bravenwolf aka Vinny: Wolf Cannon GO!!!! (Cannon swipes Vilius out of the battle field). Slyger: Should we? Granox: Yep. RUN!!!! Unknown Knight: Not so fast! Both: Huh? UniteDragonius: I'm destroying you first! Granox distracts UniteDragonius and UniteDragonius crushes him Slyger makes the move and holds Venetta aka meari into his arms and threaten to kill her. Venetta aka Meari: TKU help me! (Venetta points at Bravenwolf aka Vinny) Bravenwolf aka Vinny: I'm not Bravenwolf...I'm Vinny. (Venetta gasps) UniteDragonius aka TKU: No...I'm TKU.. Venetta aka meari's mind: I'm in love with Vinny! But TKU is my..... Venetta aka meari: HELP ME YOU TWO!!!" UniteDragonius aka tku:: Titan mode engage! Bravenwolf aka Vinny: Titan mode engage! Bravenwolf and UniteDragonius titan fuse. Dragonius is the top and Bravenwolf are the legs. They both then defeat Slyger and Granox. Tributon aka Speed: Hey we did it!!!!! The whole team hugs. Lydendor aka AnonBaiter: Thats was cool! Valorn aka Josh: yeah. Zephryus aka mariel: i'm sleepy lets go home. Guardian eurus aka Dylan: Now? Guardian Boreas aka Night: Yes. Dromus aka Crimson: I agree. (The team walks on to the border) Dromus aka Crimson: We know you guys need time...chill....meet us on earth... Guardian Boreas aka Night winks at Venetta aka Meari. TKU: So, comon i will walk you home... Bravenwolf aka Vinny: Let's get out of here, come on. (Bravenwolf aka Vinny winks at Venetta aka Meari) Venetta aka Meari closes her eyes and walks towards her new love.. Chapter 6: Who would she pick? and the ending Venetta aka Meari picked someone's hand and then zap! they disappeared. (Earth) Two humans landed into the pool. Meari and TKU smile at each other and they swim up to the top. TKU then helped her up and they walked up the shore hugging each other. They ran up a hill and started laughing and playing around. TKU and Meari then looked at each other. "TKU, i got to tell you something." said Meari. "Yes?" said TKU. "I.....I.....I...LOVE YOU!" she said. "Well...I can't believe I'm about to say it..but i love you too." said TKU. He and Meari shared a kiss in the beautiful moon light. THE END.